Migs, Luna and Skylar
Migs, Luna and Skylar are three Jaquins who appear in the Disney Channel animated series, Elena of Avalor. They support Elena as she learns how to rule her kingdom. Background Personalities *'Migs:' The most composed and practical of the trio, he's the one who pulls the other two back on the ground. *'Luna:' The only female, she's quite loud and brash. Sometimes quite motherly. *'Skylar:' Fun-loving and happy, he is the most excited about life after the sorceress was defeated. Can be reckless and immature at times. ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor Migs, Luna, and Skylar appear in the ''Sofia the First and Elena of Avalor crossover special. They first appear when they surprise Shuriki as she is serving an outdoor lunch to the Royal Family of Enchancia, snatching up some of the food to eat themselves. When they are confronted by Princess Sofia afterwards, they assume her to be a friend of Shuriki and refuse to help her, but when Sofia reveals she knows what happened to Princess Elena and wants to save her and return her to the throne, Migs, Luna, and Skylar agree to help her, taking her to the former home of Alacazar. Once there, after Sofia meets Alacazar's grandson Mateo and his mother Rafa, Luna and Skylar fly her and Mateo back to the Royal Palace so Sofia can steal Shuriki's wand. Once she has it, they travel to the mountains to find the ruins of an ancient Maruvian healer where, according to Alacazar's chanul Zuzo, Sofia needed to place Shuriki's wand on the Crown of Aziluna with the Amulet of Avalor wrapped around it in order to free Elena. Luna and Skylar are amazed when the Amulet allows Sofia to change into a mermaid. After Sofia frees Elena from the Amulet of Avalor, Elena rides on them back to Avalor to defeat Shuriki and free her family and her kingdom. After Skylar drops her off outside the palace, Elena tries to use Shuriki's wand against her after exposing her true identity to King Roland II and Queen Miranda, but fails and is nearly captured and executed by Shuriki before Skylar swoops in and rescues her, taking her to safety. Meeting up with Sofia and Mateo on Luna, they are forced to retreat back to Alacazar's house when they come under fire from Shuriki's archers to ensure they can't attempt to rescue Sofia's family or Elena's immediately. Once back there, Sofia convinces Elena to accept the help of everyone there, including Mateo, several Avalor citizens, and the Jaquins, using advice she was given by Zuzo when she spoke to him earlier. With a plan in place, while Skylar flies Elena and Sofia back to the castle to sneak inside via a hidden entrance Elena remembered, avoiding the lookouts in the harbor, Luna flies in to distract Shuriki and Chancellor Esteban and lure them away from the throne room so Mateo could free Elena's little sister, Princess Isabel, and her grandparents, Francisco and Luisa, from the enchanted painting Alacazar placed them in for protection from Shuriki when she originally took over. Skylar and Migs meet up with Elena on the balcony with four other Jaquins to help airlift the Royal Family of Enchancia and Elena and her family, along with Mateo, to safety, only to then lead them on a charge back to the castle at the front of a large crowd of Avalor citizens who join them to retake their kingdom back from Shuriki. After Elena destroys Shuriki's wand and reclaims her throne as Crown Princess, Migs, Luna, and Skylar circle the Avalor royal flag after Esteban raises it proudly over the castle again, to symbolize that the Jaquins, Guardians of Avalor, were back to ensure Shuriki, or anyone else, would not threaten the kingdom again. ''Elena of Avalor'' Migs, Luna, and Skylar remain loyal friends and allies of Elena during the course of the series, including when it is revealed that Shuriki is still alive, and is now in possession of the dangerous Scepter of Night that she can use to take over Avalor again, especially having allied with the wicked Jaquin twins Cruz and Vestia. Refusing to fail Avalor again, Migs, Luna, and Skylar, joined by fellow Jaquins such as Chief Zephyr, Skylar's father King Verago, Migs' mate Dulce, and Migs' children Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella, the Jaquins are soon able to emerge victorious over Shuriki when Elena defeats her for good in their final confrontation in Nueva Vista. However, with Cruz and Vestia still on the loose with Shuriki's remaining allies, Migs, Luna, and Skylar continue to keep Avalor safe until they are caught alongside Victor and Carla Delgado, supported by Verago, Dulce, Zephyr, and Migs' children. In the end, Cruz and Vestia are able to redeem themselves when they help Skylar and Verago capture a fire imp they released as part of a plan to ask for forgiveness, and are pardoned for their crimes, getting back in the good graces of Skylar, Verago, and the other Jaquins. Skylar later has to temporarily take the place of his father when King Verago falls ill, leaving Skylar as the eldest son and thus heir to the Jaquin Throne to take over as king until Verago recovers. Gallery Migs.png |Migs Luna.png |Luna Skylar.png |Skylar Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Characters who can fly Category:Elena of Avalor